


universal truth

by planetarymess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Getting Together, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Nonbinary Keith (Voltron), Other, Stimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarymess/pseuds/planetarymess
Summary: there are stars inside of lance's eyes.





	universal truth

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat old. i wrote it a month or two ago, it's not exactly how i imagine them getting together going like or even too resemblant of what i think. i just wanted to write smt cute and fluffy. also it's not stated that lance is genderfluid or as adhd, same w/ keith being nb and autistic, but they are. also if you want to know why i tagged it as "other" instead of "m/m" is because in this their both nonbinary and since they don't have a "nb/nb" tag i thought that'd be the best option! thanks for reading! <3

All skies were filled with stars, a truth throughout the galaxies. The patterns were always new, different as expected, than the last. All were extraordinarily different than Earth's but still held the warm comfort of a light, always being out there to help you find your way. A light that was desperately needed now because inside the castle of lions there is no sky or stars, just blurs of light smudged like old paint as they fly through the depths of space. Keith needed the stars now. The guidance to tell them what direction to take this in.

Lance and them were sitting alone in a less explored quadrant of the castle. The room was dusty with no windows, the lights were dimmed and the air a warm temperature, but that last one could just be because lance was gazing at them with an unreadable look in his eyes. He was slowly inching closer to Keith and they had a feeling of what was going to happen, they planned it out on their head but the scene soon vanished when Lance stopped. His hand rested atop theirs fingers overlapping and interlaced, tapping a rhythmic beat. 

“Keith," a soft voice broke the air around them, their heart beat faster than Red flew.

"Yeah," Keith was staring at the ground, specifically the place where their fingers mingled with Lance's.

There was a silence. Keith assumed Lance hadn't planned this far which was perfectly okay because they had many times before.

"I want to tell you something," Lance's head shot up. His eyes locking with Keith's for a brief second before they pulled their gaze away and refocusing them on the way Lance's hair curled and the smoothness of his caramel skin.

"Go ahead," he said.

Keith took a deep breath, lungs expanding as much as they could with the black binder applying pressure to their chest. Keith was tapping their palm against their chest, calming themself before spilling complicated feelings.

"I like you. In the way I wanna date you," Keith clarified his confession and a shockingly bright smile appeared on Lance's face.

"Me too Keith," Lance went to wrap his arm around Keith. It was a few moments before it was placed on their shoulders, he was making sure Keith had the time to see it coming and say no to the touch if they wanted.

"Do you wanna be my...boyfriend?" Keith asked, they leaned into the touch and rested their head on Lance's shoulder.

"Yeah..." a faint blush dusted his face as his free hand reached up and rubbed at his neck.

“Okay... this means were dating now right?" Keith asked, they weren't quite sure though most signs pointed to it. Reassurance was something Keith was fond of during big decisions.

"Yep! Sure are babe," Lance's voice was still quiet but he held an intense look of joy in his eyes. His tone was teasing and sweet, something that made Keith's tummy do flips and their hands flap.

All skies were filled with stars, a universal truth. stars also filled something less know but even more extravagant. The stars filled Lance's eyes, dark blue with brown specs a sight that was amazing to see. in the castle ship there was no sky, but at least there were stars held in their boyfriend's eyes. To help guide Keith like Lance had been whenever the action was needed. He cleared the smudged lines and misunderstandings and helped Keith do so themself. Now they had direction and they were sure the stars were guiding them in the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best fanfic but please tell me what you think! comments are appreciated so are hearts! thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
